Moonlit Terrors
by nicochii
Summary: 400 years into the future, with expectations of advanced technology and bustling civilization on Pulse. Reality is much colder than the rain on their skin.


The bile in her throat threatened to spill forth as she let loose her arrow, the shrill wails of the dying victims making her cringe in hesitation. Her arm shook, her aim faltering as she watched a mother and child cry out, the parent knocked to the ground as crude crystals pierced through the smaller body, the voice warped as it thrashed it's newly grown arms about. Rain found it's way into her eyes.

"Serah!"

And just like that, her vision was cleared. Her mark was all she saw. Elbow steadied, the bow was pulled back to its limits. The air squealed around the arrow as it sailed right into its target's core. The cry was deafening, heart wrenching as the mother wept over its fallen carcass before she too turned. The warrior traded bow for sword as she riddled the newly born enemy with a maelstrom of magic. She spun towards her partner, away from her fallen allies turned foes. He was unrelenting; his movements were fluid as blades of the same sword slashed through harden carapaces. She watched as his muscles rippled, his mouth pulled into a snarl as he finished off the first wave. His eyes met hers, curtained by chocolate hair as he steadied himself.

"We go. _Now."_

She nodded, taking up the rear as he led point, not allowing her weapon to rest, instead clenching the shaft between rigid fingers.

_'Why is this happening?'_

They struggled up a descending escalator, bolting around a corner only to be met by a crowd. The hunter unsheathed his weapon, taking a guarded stance. She lowered her sword, turning her head side to side in despair as she took a shaky step backwards.

"No.."

But it was too late. Their cries echoed in her head, their human bodies crumpling to the wet cement before rising anew, grotesquely fated to wander for eternity. She fought back the tears, supporting her ally with enhancing magic as he dove into the fray. She wasn't sure if she'd gone numb from the cold or the shock.

"Time to die."

His words resonated throughout her being, the strength in her legs giving out as her knees hit the ground. Did he not understand these were people? Couldn't he see them changing before their eyes, doomed to this undeserving curse? Didn't he know how close she had come to this once?

She couldn't hold it in any longer, her body convulsing with the force as she heaved. She gasped for breath, the taste lingering at the back of her tongue and in her nose as she raised her hand. The spell hit its mark, sending the flying cie'th into a retreat before it steadied itself for a counter. She closed her eyes, waiting.

_'Lightning.. I don't know if I can do this.'_

"Brace yourself!"

She looked up in time to see a stream of water cascading in a circle, two parts of the same sword whizzing over her head, the time traveler crouched over her as he performed an area sweep. Her body tingled as he cast a curing spell over them both, not pausing for a moment before removing the last of the threats. She released her sister's attendant from her grasp, instead clutching at the fabric on her legs at the sound of metal sliding against metal as it was sheathed. She bit back her remarks when an outstretched hand urged her cooperation.

"You okay?"

And just like that, her heart pulsed a radiant heat throughout, her throat tightening as she nodded. It took him no effort to bring the teacher turned journeyer to her feet. Lightheaded, she stumbled into his embrace, despite her best efforts. She pushed off of him, his hardened muscles and body heat doing little to make the task any easier.

"I'm fine."

A few deep breaths and she led the way, Mog flitting about in concern. Memories flashed before her eyes, bits of the Pulse vestige blending in with what were becoming the ruins of a future civilization as they trekked forwards. In the end, the gods were still using people, pitting innocents against each other simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't attempt to stop the tears now.

They hurried down each alley, explored every road, the hordes never ending, always cornering them into a fight. For the umpteenth time she pulled Mog from the air, a popping noise sounding as he transformed into her trusty weapon. Noel bounded towards the monsters headlong as she steadied her breathing, small puffs condensing into an icy smoke as she fell into rhythm. The muscles in her arm rippled and strained much like that of the strings on her bow as she pulled it back, eyeing a particularly evasive foe. She waited, the cie'th darting back and forth as Noel fruitlessly slashed at its legs. He let out a growl, sidestepping and jumping back out of the way. Everything was primarily instinct.

_Release. Pull. Release. Pull. –Hold. Release. Pull. Release. Pull. Release. _

She jumped to the side as a lone shambler took a swing at her, having snuck past the hunter. Steadying herself, the warrior shifted her momentum forward, swinging even as her bow shifted to sword. With a deft motion, the blade pierced through its chest. She jumped at the pointed edge that came to the tip of her nose, heart hammering in her chest as it receded through the rain of shards. The cie'th crumbled to pieces, the crystal grains tumbling over the blades. Sharp blue eyes met hers from behind the fallen victim, his stance stiff before falling back to an antic. He gestured for her to follow. The chaos was not slowing, never mind stopping. She nodded in approval, breaking into a sprint after him. She threw her hand up into the air, blasting several followers with a shroud of intense electricity before darting down an alley. The metal grates clanked loudly beneath their feet, the turns dizzying as they raced in hopes for a sanctuary, or better yet, _answers_.

Her mind was reeling, the faces of terror and disbelief etched into her memories. It was just the same as Bodhum. Wandering, lost, soldiers feared each other as they'd watched their comrades turn. They never had a chance. She choked back a sob, her breath hitched as Noel stopped suddenly; too soon. She let out a squeak as her body collided into his back, clutching at his shirt so as to brace herself for the recoil. Heart pounding, she waited for his instruction.

"I see a barrier; it's different from the others," His pitch rose; hopeful. She tried to distract herself from the way his voice rumbled through his back and vibrated deep in her own chest. "Let's check it out."

Her arms remained suspended a moment longer than she'd hoped for as he moved forwards, his thick brown hair sticking to the back of his neck. They found allies here; two Academy scientists working to solve a paradox. The adrenaline rush wearing off, she dropped herself to the ground. The time traveler took immediate notice, striding over to his partner before kneeling.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Did you need anything?"

"Noel," She sounded more breathless than she'd realized she was. She brought her eyes to meet his gaze, her heart wrenched with pain; with guilt. "You know those are people, right?" His face hardened, his eyes looking down, to the side. "You know those are people, but you still cut them down as if they're nothing but monsters!"

He stood now, crossing his arms and turning away from her. She scowled, disappointed in his behavior, but he spoke before she could carry on.

"I know. I know that! How do you think mankind managed to dwindle its numbers so quickly? Even at the end of days, people were still turning cie'th." He turned to her now, rage flashing in his eyes. She flinched. "It's because people like you hesitated that got them killed! Cie'th can't be saved! The longer you try to rationalize it and rescue them, the more innocent bystanders fall victim!" He was close again, the heat of his breath on her face, arms caging her in as she watched wordlessly. The scientists averted their attention elsewhere at the sound of the escalating argument. His eyes softened, arms falling to his sides as he rolled into a seated position next to her, dropping his head against the wall. "Don't try and tell me I don't know that they're people."

"Noel.."

"I had to watch as my mother tried to protect my father. But he couldn't tell it was her; he struck her down without any qualms." A shaky breath. "And then I stopped him."

The pain is in her throat, that sickening nausea boiling up again. His eyes were closed now, arms resting on upright knees as his spirit wilted. Her eyes were wet as she found herself outstretched across his chest, face buried against the rhythmic beat of his heart while she tangled her limbs around his neck. A hand found itself atop her head as her sobs jerked the two in sporadic patterns.

Deep in the eternal night, wails echoed amidst the pounding of rain. This nightmare was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Academia 400AF was so traumatic for me. I had to pause the game a few minutes in because the whole scenario was just too much for me. I was on the verge of tears myself; I found this whole situation very dark for a Final Fantasy, and decided to reflect upon that.


End file.
